typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: A Debut in Halloween (2017, UK) - Made by CoolzDanethe5th
Fun in the during...A Debut in Halloween. Halloween (UK) * Mickey's House of Villains * The Loud House: Tricked! * Phineas and Ferb: Night of the Living Pharmacists * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: Pac's Very Scary Halloween * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Zedd's Monster Mash * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Trick or Trial * Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Haunted Hot Rod/Pete's Ghostly Gala * Thomas & Friends: Halloween * Spongebob Squarepants: Scaredy Pants * The Loud House: The Price of Admission/One Flu Over the Loud House * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: Luigi's Mansion * Sofia the First - Ghostly Gala * Kim Possible: October 31st * Totally Spies!: Halloween * Goosebumps: The Haunted Mask * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Luna Eclipsed * PAW Patrol: Pups and the Ghost Pirate * Donkey Kong 64: Creepy Castle * Banjo-Kazooie: Mad Monster Mansion * Banjo-Tooie: Witchyworld * Pokemon Stadium 2: Ecruteak Gym * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y./Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. * Bubble Guppies: Trick or Treat, Mr. Grumpfish! * Shimmer & Shine: A Very Genie Halloweenie * Goosebumps: Stay Out of the Basement * Mario Party: Pedal Power * PJ Masks: Catboy's Tricky Ticket * Once Upon A Halloween * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * The Black Cauldron * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Gravity Falls: Summerween * Blaze and the Monster Machines: Truck or Treat * The Loud House: Spell It Out * Goosebumps: A Night in Terror Tower * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - A Berry Scary Night * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H./Operation: T.E.E.T.H. * Goosebumps: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Bye, Bye Frankie * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Life's A Masquerade * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Trick or Treat * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Bats! * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: 28 Pranks Later * Gravity Falls: Northwest Mansion Mystery * Littlest Pet Shop - Door-Jammed * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Bloom and Gloom * Goosebumps - Strained Peas * Super Mario 64: Big Boo's Haunt * Peppa Pig: Pumpkin Party * PJ Masks: Catboy vs. Robo Cat * Beetleborgs Metallix: Halloween Haunted House of Horrors * Goosebumps - Haunted Mask II * Sonic X: Trick Sand * Sonic X: Ship of Doom * The Loud House: Along Came A Sister * The Loud House: Cereal Offender * Sonic X: Station Break-In * Sonic X: A Metarex Melee * Banjo-Tooie: Grunty Industries * Goosebumps: Welcome to Dead House * Goosebumps: Don't Wake Mummy * Goosebumps: An Old Story * Banjo-Tooie: Cauldron Keep * Thomas & Friends: Scaredy Engines * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Scare Master * Ultimate Spider-Man: Halloween Night at the Museum * Goosebumps: Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * Power Rangers Zeo: It Came from Angel Grove * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Midgar * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. * Goosebumps: Perfect School * Sofia the First - Cauldronation Day * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: I, Eye Guy * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Foul Play in the Sky * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Happy Birthday, Zack * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Itsy Bitsy Spider * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Power Ranger Punks * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dark Warrior * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Song of Guitardo * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Sound of Dischordia * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Haunted Hideout * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Fangula's Last Bite * Power Rangers In Space: The Craterite Invasion * Power Rangers Super Samurai: Trickster Treat * The Loud House: Left in the Dark/Get the Message * Super Mario 64: Hazy Maze Cave * Big Bad Beetleborgs: The Ghost is Toast * Mario Party: Ghost Guess * Mario Party: Running of the Bulb * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Nano in the House * Goosebumps: The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * Toy Story of Terror * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Spear Pillar * Pokemon Stadium: Saffron Gym * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Cat-tastrophy * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Monster Rock * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Root of All Evil * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Yo, Ho Borgs! * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Pet Problems * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Operation Frankenbeans * Big Bad Beetleborgs: This Old Ghost * Power Rangers Time Force: Beware the Knight * Gravity Falls: Scary-Oke * Monsters Inc. * The Haunted Mansion * The Lion Guard: Beware the Zimwi * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat * Goosebumps: The Ghost Next Door * Power Rangers Turbo: Carlos and the Count * Phineas and Ferb: That's the Spirit!/The Curse of Candace * Frankenweenie * Beetleborgs Metallix: Headless Over Heels * Goosebumps: Werewolf Skin * Hey Arnold!: Halloween * Hocus Pocus * Donkey Kong Country: Bug A Boogie * Thomas & Friends: Pop Goes the Diesel * Thomas & Friends: Dirty Work * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Castle Mania * Littlest Pet Shop - Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors * Diddy Kong Racing: Haunted Woods * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Crystal of Nightmares * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Goldar's Vice Versa * Totally Spies!: Creepy Crawly Much? * Totally Spies!: Truth or Scare * Sonic X: Teasing Time * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Recognition * Phineas and Ferb: Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror * Kim Possible: Sick Day * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Dream Battle * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Hexuba's Graveyard * Power Rangers In Space: Carlos on Call * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: When is a Ranger, Not A Ranger? * Goosebumps: Cry of the Cat * Halloweentown * Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Hungry Larry/Spider with a Top Hat * Goosebumps: Vampire Breath * Power Rangers Mystic Force: Dark Wish * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Ronny on Empty * Phineas ans Ferb: Druselsteinoween/Face Your Fear * Thomas & Friends: Flour Power * Beetleborgs Metallix: Horror Hotel * Power Rangers In Space: Never Stop Searching * Power Rangers In Space: TJ's Identity Crisis * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Switching Places * Kim Possible: Mind Games * Kim Possible: Attack of the Killer Bebes * Kim Possible: Pain King vs. Cleopatra * Kim Possible: Monkey Fist Strikes * Kim Possible: Kimitation Nation * Totally Spies!: Aliens * Pokemon Stadium 2: Saffron Gym * Power Rangers Time Force: The Time Shadow * Power Rangers Time Force: Future Unknown * Mario Party 4: Gnarly Party * Mario Party 5: Bowser Nightmare * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Battlefield * Power Rangers In Space: Secret of the Locket * Beetleborgs Metallix: Attack of the Brain Suckers * Beetleborgs Metallix: Don't Fear the Reaper * Beetleborgs Metallix: Booger Man * Beetleborgs Metallix: The Poe and the Pendulum * Ultimate Spider-Man: Strange Little Halloween * Totally Spies!: Black Widows * Totally Spies!: Spies vs. Spies * Totally Spies!: Evil Boyfriend * Totally Spies!: I Want My Mummy * Totally Spies!: The Yuck Factor * Totally Spies!: Nature Nightmare * Totally Spies!: Brain Drain * Totally Spies!: Freaky Circus Much * Totally Spies!: Computer Creep Much * Kim Possible: Rappin Drakken * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. * Power Rangers Mystic Force: Fire Heart * Mario Party: Bowser's Magma Mountain * Mario Party 2: Skateboard Scamper * Sonic X: A Revolutionary Tale * Phineas and Ferb: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein * Power Rangers Turbo: Stitch Witchery * Spongebob Squarepants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom * The Simpsons: Halloween of Horror * Goosebumps: Awesome Ants * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Trakeena's Revenge * Power Rangers Time Force: Time for Lightspeed * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: No Clowning Around * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Bad Reflection on You * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin Mutants * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Beauty and the Beast * Power Rangers Zeo: King for a Day * Power Rangers Time Force: Time Force Traitor * Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Missing Bone * Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Tutenhawken's Curse * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Shadow * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Abandoned * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. * Kim Possible: Bad Boy * Kim Possible: Dimension Twist * Kim Possible: Mad Dogs and Aliens * Kim Possible: Stop Team Go * Totally Spies!: Evil Coffee Shop Much? * Totally Spies!: Nature Nightmare * Totally Spies!: Dental? More Like Mental * Totally Spies!: Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy * Totally Spies!: Virtual Stranger * Kim Possible: The Fearless Ferret * Kim Possible: Rufus in Show/Adventures in Rufus-Sitting * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Reflections * Power Rangers Time Force: Reflections of Evil * Mario Party 3: Creepy Cavern * Pokemon Stadium 2: Team Rocket * Donkey Kong 64: Frantic Factory * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: Umbra Clock Tower * Goosebumps: The Cuckoo Clock of Doom * Goosebumps: Piano Lessons Can Be Murder * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Rarity Investigates * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. * Donkey Kong 64: Fungi Forest * The Loud House: Raw Deal * Goosebumps: Night of the Living Dummy II * Goosebumps: Say Cheese and Die! * Power Rangers Mystic Force: Rock Solid * Kim Possible: Blush * Totally Spies!: Evil Jerry * The Fairly Oddparents: Scary Godparents * Bunsen is a Beast: Beast Halloween Ever * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls * Wander Over Yonder: The Pet * PJ Masks: Owlette and the Owletteenies * The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy's 2-D House of Horror * Totally Spies!: Arnold the Great * Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Eye of the Storm * Spongebob Squarepants: Frankendoodle * Spongebob Squarepants: Ghoul Fools * The Loud House: Sleuth or Consequences * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike at your Service * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Gauntlet of Fire * Power Rangers Mystic Force - The Gatekeeper * Power Rangers Mystic Force - Scaredy Cat * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil * Kim Possible - Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: H.O.U.N.D. * The Loud House: One of the Boys/A Tattler's Tale * Goosebumps: Monster Blood * Goosebumps: More Monster Blood * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Nightmare in Amber Beach * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Something Fishy * Goosebumps: The Headless Ghost * Paw Patrol: Pups Save a Ghost * Big Bad Beetleborgs: The Doctor Is In * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Bride of Frankenbeans * Beetleborgs Metallix: Son of Frankenbeans * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Green Dream * Goosebumps: The House of No Return * Goosebumps: The Haunted House Game * Beetleborgs Metallix: Robo Rumble * Power Rangers In Space: Always a Chance * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Brush with Destiny * Power Rangers Zeo: Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers * Power Rangers Turbo: The Robot Ranger * Power Rangers In Space: Invasion of the Body Switcher * Power Rangers Wild Force: Sing Song * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Locomotion Commotion * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Jo's Strange Change * Totally Spies!: Mani-Maniac Much? * Goosebumps: Calling All the Creeps * Goosebumps: Shocker on Shock Street * Thomas & Friends: Percy and the Haunted Mine * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: S.P.A.N.K. * Codename Kids Next Door: Operation: G.H.O.S.T. * Thomas & Friends: Ghost Train * Pokemon: Tower of Terror * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Power Stealer * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mirror of Regret * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Blue Ranger Gone Bad * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Another Brick in the Wall * Power Rangers Turbo: The Whole Lie * Goosebumps: Night of the Living Dummy III * Donkey Kong 64: Hideout Helm * Power Rangers Dino Supercharge: Worgworld * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - The Shadow of the Were-Pac * Paw Patrol: Pups Save a Bat * The Powerpuff Girls - Boogie Frights/Abracadaver * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rescue Mission * Power Rangers Wild Force: Unfinished Business * Power Rangers Wild Force: Team Carnival * Sonic X: Terror on the Typhoon * Thomas & Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * American Dragon Jake Long: Halloween Bash * Bunsen is a Beast: Fright at the Museum * The Fairly Oddparents: Certifiable Super Sitter * Goosebumps: Welcome to Camp Nightmare * Goosebumps: Return of the Mummy * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. * Power Rangers Wild Force: The Master's Herald * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Master Vile and the Metallic Armour * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of the Green Ranger * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Nightmare in Retroville * Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Phantom of Hillhurst * Goosebumps: Phantom of the Auditorium * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Royal Problem * Thomas & Friends: Percy's Scary Tale * Mario Party 2: Bowser Land * Goosebumps: One Day at Horrorland * Peppa Pig: Fancy Dress Party * The Loud House: Back in Black * Goosebumps: Bride of the Living Dummy * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Norman Nussbaum: Vampire Hunter * Beetleborgs Metallix: Super Fang * Power Rangers In Space: Mission to Secret City * Power Rangers In Space: Ghosts in the Machine * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Wedding * Bubble Guppies: Haunted House Party Category:Halloween Category:UK